


[Podfic of] Shortskirts 'Verse

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wishes he wasn't this excited, but it's the best part of his night when Dean Winchester gets home from baseball practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Shortskirts 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shortskirts 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154453) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1SKzW7Y) [51 MB, zipped] 

Please right-click and save-as to download.

**Length** : 2:02:10 


End file.
